


Things I Wasn't Meant to Feel

by Baffa_Man



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Fluff, Human/Android Romance, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mainly about my OC's, but main characters will be referenced, will have more tags when updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baffa_Man/pseuds/Baffa_Man
Summary: Mora has a very distinct purpose. Clean, and take care of her owner, but when she is treated like an equal by her owner, she starts having unexplained problems in her software, almost as if she had emotions, but these are rare occurrences. One day though, when faced with an unfair order she breaks free.





	1. Just a Piece of Plastic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is just an idea i've had brewing in my head. If it sucks and is an absolute chore to read then i am sorry. This is just mainly about my two OC's, main characters are referenced at most. Please enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> Constructive Criticism is wanted and welcomed.
> 
> Main Character descriptions  
> Janelle  
> Race:African American  
> Hair: Black short, curly hair  
> Height:5'4  
> Facial features: Soft features, Sharp Chin, A small amount of freckles on middle of face  
> Eye Color:Brown  
> \--------  
> Mora / HK400  
> Race: Caucasian  
> Hair: Brown, Tied into a long pony tail(reaches to lower neck)  
> Height: 5'7  
> Facial Features: Aesthetically pleasing. No other features stand out  
> Eye Color:Bright Blue

HK400 opened her eyes, she started to scan herself, all systems were online and functional. She looked straight in front of her, she saw a woman with light brown skin, freckles sprinkled across her face, and short curly black hair that just barely reaching past her chin. She was dressed in a grey sweatshirt with jeans, and tennis shoes. A voice piped up 

"Here you go Miss Widner, Model HK400, the perfect, affordable choice for a household assistant" The only human employee said to the woman. The woman referred to as 'Miss Widner' stared at HK400, studying her looking at her curiously. 

"Eh, I'll take it"

"Right away, just a quick calibration process, to make sure your android can work as quickly and as efficiently as possible, real quick, introduce yourself to the android and if you want to give it a name."

The employee walked away to acquire paperwork, the woman stepped in front of the screen where HK400 currently stood and looked her directly in the eye. 

Alright 'droid, my names Janelle, and you are-" Janelle stopped talking and though for a few seconds and spoke again "Your name is Mora"

"My name is Mora" she copied

The employee returned with paperwork, Janelle quickly signed. Mora's pod was opened and she was brought out and into the store. She was soon led out into a self driving taxi by Janelle. The car started and drove on a perfect speed and course. Janelle didn't say anything the whole drive, they then arrived at a small house. It's exterior's paint a dull color, and a bike lay up against the front stairs. Janelle started to walk towards the house. Mora quickly followed. As they entered the home, Janelle turned around

"Could you clean this whole bottom floor pleas-..wait you're an android, I don't have to be polite, alright clean this entire downstairs, do the dishes, pick up trash, and sweep." Janelle ordered

"Of course Janelle" Mora said with a chipper monotone. she started to clean, the estimated time of finishing was about fourteen minutes and forty-seven seconds if everything went according to her prediction, she was almost done when an interruption presented itself. Janelle was helping her clean.

"Janelle, I do not understand, I can do everything that was asked of me in less than ten minutes now. Why are you assisting me?"

Janelle looked up at Mora

"I was an asshole to you, android or not, I have to apologize. So to make up for my shitty behavior, I'll help you clean"

"Please, do not consider offending me as a factor to your everyday life. I am a android, a machine, I cannot feel emotions. If you still wish to assist me in cleaning, then i shall make adjustments to my procedure as to not be in your way" Janelle's response was to just sigh and shake her head.

The cleaning with an extra partner took only six minuets and twelve seconds. Janelle ordered her to make a meal out of the oven made pizzas, Mora obeyed and make the pizza exactly to the instructions on the box. Janelle also informed her that guests would be arriving soon and that she should remain in the kitchen and await further instructions when the guests arrived

The guests arrived, the door opened to show three females. One of which was extremely tall, a quick scan told Mora she was exactly 6'2 ft, the other females were average height. Janelle ushered them inside welcoming them in. They made their way into the kitchen, the tallest woman passed her and took a double take when she saw Mora.

"Who the fook are 'ou" Mora recognized the accent, Scottish.

"My name is Mora" She droned again

The woman walked over to her, towering over Mora. Mora did another quick scan to access the woman further. She was Caucasian, had long wild hair, a nose piercing, and evidence of substance abuse was very visible on her face, it was evident enough where the authority could be alerted, but she couldn't do that without permission.

"Janelle, when did 'ou get the cash to buy a talking PVC pipe" she said with a sneer

"C'mon Shauna, don't be a dick. Lets just grab the food and watch some movies, the 'droid won't bother us none" Janelle said grabbing the tray of oven made pizzas and waling into the living room" Mora experienced a small unexpected nudge from within, as though she was conflicted with what her owner just said, she then ran a full diagnostic to find out what the problem was, though no hostile code was discovered.

An hour passes, a shout comes from the living room "Hey 'droid-er I mean Mora, get in 'ere", Mora quickly walks into the living room.

As she walks into the living room, small fits of laughter can be heard, the three new arrivals sat on the couch were sitting there staring at her, Janelle appeared to be absent. The two females besides Shauna, were similar in appearance. White, short blond hair, and very sharp facial features, the only difference in between the two was the clothes they were wearing. Shauna quickly hushes them.

"So bot, you're smart. Right?" Shauna asked, a mischievous look on her face

"I have only the knowledge suited to my model and purpose."

"So you can think quickly"

"I can comprehend and access situations twelve times faster than the average human being"

At an attempt for a quick laugh, Shauna decided to throw her drink at Mora. Mora attempted to catch the drink to prevent a mess on her owner's floor, but the cup had no lid, resulting in the sticky soft drink covering the android. Laughter came from the two other girls. They showed symptoms of intoxication, an obvious possible reason for juvenile behavior. Mora began to clean the mess that Shauna had made, her purpose was to clean and if the room was messy, she may be returned, performance needed to at a peak constantly. Shauna's grin broke into a frown

"Really...No reaction to that. You really are just a piece of plastic"

Mora froze, her systems being overwhelmed with an unknown sensation. She ran a diagnostic, and again came up with no hostile code. This was a call of emergency, she was not supposed to respond like this to verbal assault as if it offended her. She was started to run deep diagnostics, she became unresponsive to the outside world, her eyes flicking to the back of her head. Her final result was nothing, no code that would affect her primary functions. She was interrupted during her diagnostics, she was being shaken this needed immediate reaction. She regained her full awareness to the surrounding area. Janelle was shaking her, her eyes clouded with worry. Janelle looking up at Mora's eyes seeing that she was fine, she sighed with relief.

Janelle turned around to the intoxicated guests. "You three need to leave." she said with a stern look on face.

"Why are 'ou kicking us out, not our fault the damn thing 'ad a seizure when we were messing wit it"

"You have been nothing but rude and a absolute ass this entire night. So yeah this android is the next best thing when it comes company."

"So you 're choosing this 'droid, over you're fucking girlfriend."

"At least this bot doesn't cheat on me" Janelle fired back, pent up emotions were starting to climb their way out of her head

"I told 'ou, I was drunk and she meant nothin' to me" the two other females decided that this was a personal matter and left the house.

"You are a fucking liar!" Janelle shouts back "When i l 'left' for the bathroom, i snatched your phone, you are still seeing her aren't you" Shauna's face flashed with surprise as her phone was tossed at he

"Wait- Janelle it's not er- I didn't-" Shauna's argument slowly breaking into incoherent babbles

"I think we should see other people" Janelle said with a cold look, Shauna looking utterly defeated, shaking her head, a single tear falling down her cheek. She walks outside of the house and slams the door shut. A car is heard revving up and taking off into the night. Janelle's face contorts, and she collapses onto the couch. Tears streaming down her face. Mora's programming gave her instructions on how she act when her owner is in distress.

"Janelle, I detect that you are in emotional distress. Do you want me to help you

"Unless you can help me recover from a breakup for a 2 year relationship, then no. You can't help."

Mora started to walk to the kitchen where she would await further orders, but she heard a voice call out. "On second thought, even though you're an android and this won't mean shit to you. Can you please hold me."

Mora took the protocol in which her owner need physical comfort and executed it. She sat beside Janelle and wrapped her arm around her shoulders and held her tightly. Janelle leaned into Mora's side. Shutting her eyes tight as she snuggled into the android. Mora had felt another nudge at her hardware again, as if something made her have an opinion on this situation, Mora also decided that running a diagnostic was not necessary and that she could be still be functional even with this software instability.


	2. Maybe More than a Android

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janelle accepts that she finds her android attractive. Mora starts to panic when she is flooded with software instabilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I am back with another chapter, once again if it sucks please let me know so that I can improve upon my writing to make sure future chapters are better than this one.
> 
> quick question. How did any of you find my work, because when i look on the fandom page for my fic, I can't find it.
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy

Janelle's eyes shot open, she looked around and saw she was still leaned against her android. The android's arm still curled around her shoulder, she faked to be asleep for a little longer. Despite the plastic look of her clothing, the android was fairly comfortable to lay against. She nuzzled into the side of the android

"Janelle, I detect that you are awake. Do you still require physical comfort, or would you like for me to prepare breakfast."

Janelle shot up from her seat, red faced. Her words transformed into a blubbering mess. _Wait, why am I so embarrassed, she can't feel emotions, this was just a part of her programming, this meant nothing to her. But why did they have to make the androids so cute. _she though to herself__

Janelle checked the time on her phone. Her eyes widened, she was late for work, half an hour late to be exact. She ran to her room, throwing on some fresh clothes, falling over several times in the process. She ran to the door, she opened it and called out "Mora can you please start waking me up at about seven-thirty in the morning" she slammed the door shut. There was no time to wait for a cab, so she hopped on her bike, peddling furiously in the direction of her workplace. Realizing that Janelle gave her no orders, she quicly cleaned the mess made by the previous nights guests. Janelle started to pass familiar stores, she was only 5 minuets away now. She passed a store made for sexual attachments for androids, _Hmm. Maybe I could give Mora a nice-NO, bad thoughts go away, I am NOT banging my android. ___She thought to herself, her face tinted pink again. She arrived at her work place, a tattoo parlor. A absolute hole in the wall establishment, that was the only reason there was no android working there, the place could barely afford itself.

She walked in, and clocked herself in and saw she was pretty much alone, well besides Toby the janitor, but he doesn't spend any moment at work conscious. She sat down and prayed to God her boss wasn't here or else was going to get chewed the fuck up. She listened intently for an sounds coming from her bosses office. She heard nothing, she sighed loudly with relief. Toby awoke with a start.

"What? Oh it's you. The boss says if you're this late again you're fired".

He grumbled out before passing out in the swivel chair across the room again. She groans, so she was still in trouble, but her boss wasn't here so she could avoid being scolded in person

An hour passes and no customers, this was fairly normal for this parlor, she quietly sat at her desk and messed around on her phone, the bell at the top of the door chimed. She looked up, a man had walked in, he was about average in height and looked like he had no idea about what he was supposed to do.

"Can I help you" She asked. He jumped at the sound, he is starting to fidget, he looked like he was hopped up on something.

"Uhh-Can I um get a tattoo"

"When can I schedule you"

"NO!" He screams, then his voice quiets down. "I want one right now, don't write anything down"

"A walk in, that will cost you a lot more extra." She said with a raised eyebrow

"I know, I brought money. Lots of it" He says as he lifts up a bag and unzips it to show a large assortment of cash

Janelle raises her eyebrows. "What kind of design do you want, we have books over there if you want one of the designs-"

"I already know what I want" He states firmly. "I want just a word on my back, just a seven letter word."

"At what would that word be, also that's going to be about two hundred bucks"

"The word is" He looks around, his eyes scanning the surrounding area, no corner goes unchecked, he turns back to face Janelle and quietly says "Jericho"

"Alright then just hop on one of this chairs and I'll get ready"

"Please be quick about it" He says, looking more anxious by the second

He seats himself on the leather chair. He quickly removes his shirt, and turns so that his back is facing Janelle. Janelle prepares her tattoo gun. She starts to work on his back using a basic font. For someone who has never had any work done on him, he sure was taking the pain like a man. She finishes up and quickly wipes the tattoo, and applies the plastic covering on his back. Just as quick as his shirt came off, he slides it right back on. She hands him a informational booklet, explaining the upkeep of having a tattoo, and the cost of a touch up. He quickly pays the amount needed, he turns to leave but is stopped by Janelle.

"Hey, buddy. I gotta write something down, to y'know... explain the cash. Can I least get your name"? She says holding out a clip boar. He looks even more nervous now then when he came in, he snatches the clip board out her hands and quickly scribbles down his name, then quickly makes his exit. She looks at it, the name 'Daniel' is written in a perfect font almost like a computer printed it on the page. She shrugs her shoulders and checks her watch. She had four more hours left in her shift. She sighs and sits herself back down behind her desk.

The next four hours blur in a state of constant boredom. She lets out of a sigh as she sees her shift is over and she can finally go home. She hops bake on bike, pedaling back down the street, she passes by the Cyberlife Sexual Attaches store again. _Maybe a quick peek can't hurt _. She leaves her bike outside of the store as she walks in. Her face redder than a tomato. She sees familiar adult toys, but some she has never seen before and never wants to see them again. _Who the actual FUCK wants their android to have a goddamn dragon cock _. She shakes her head trying to get the image of Mora equipped with one of those. She is so far into her own thoughts she doesn't notice the female employee approaching her.____

___ _

___"Excuse me Miss. You seem to be a bit lost and embarrassed. Do not be afraid to use your android to fulfill your deepest desires."_ _ _

___ _

___"JESUS FUCK"! Janelle jumps at the sudden noise coming from behind her. Her face becoming more red by the minute._ _ _

___ _

___"Sorry to frighten you miss, but can i interest you in our base package. It simply comes with a sexual organ for your android and it will also have a basic understanding of sex." The employee replies with a chipper tone_ _ _

___ _

___"Umm...No. You know what I should just be going. Sorry to bother you." Janelle says as she makes her way to the exit. An employee steps in front of her, blocking her path._ _ _

___ _

___"Please, Miss. We insist that you just accept the base package. Non-stop pleasure for just one-hundred and fifty dollars. Now isn't that a steal."_ _ _

___ _

____You know what...fuck it _. "Uh-Ye-Yeah I'll accept the um..base package". The employee claps her hands together, clearly pleased with herself. She walks Janelle over to the counter and they start the transaction. Janelle trying to get out of the building as quick as possible. She answers the questions about her android with lighting speed.__ _ _ _

___ _

___"Would you like to know about our fetishes pack. We have-"_ _ _

___ _

___Janelle interrupts her "Just...please for the love of god. Give me the damn plastic vagina so that I can leave as quick as possible." she blurts out._ _ _

The employee giggles. She hands Janelle a box with a Cyberlife logo on it, and wishes her a good day. Janelle quickly makes her way outside. Hops back on her bike and starts pedaling faster than she was this morning. Hoping not to be spotted by anyone that she knew. After a good twenty minutes she arrives at her house. She hopes up her stairs two at a time and quickly pulls her door open, hops inside, and slams her door shut behind her. She looks around for Mora but can't find her. She calls out for Mora, she hears a response from her room. She quickly walks in. She sees Mora standing next to her bed, silently putting away laundry. Mora looks over at her.

"Welcome home Janelle. I was just about to finish cleaning your room. Would you like me to do something else, or shall I continue"?

Janelle can barely fumble out a response before she dies of embarrassment. "Just go clean the...living room". Mora happily obliges and leaves the room. Mora slams the door behind her. She sets the box down on her bed and looks inside. If it was even possible at this point, her face turns a even deeper shade of red. She takes the box and shoves on a shelf in her closet and quickly shuts the closet door. Being exhausted mentally and physically, she collapses on her bed and attempts to take a quick nap

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mora hears the door slam shut behind her. She makes her way to the living room as she was told to. She already cleaned it earlier this morning, but Janelle told her to clean it so she might as well to a quick touch up on the work she already did. Her work was done efficiently of course. She stands in the middle of the room awaiting more orders. Janelle was home now so she couldn't do anything until told to do so. Janelle's face appears in her memory processor, without her knowledge of putting it there. Janelle's face appears again, a software instability occurs, the more that her memory processor shows Janelle, the more software instabilities occur. Mora starts to feel a nudge from within, the feeling makes her unbalanced and she stumbles and falls over. She lies on the floor staring straight up at the ceiling, she's not sure what to do. She knows a system check won't work. There is a feeling coming from the inside, it makes her unable to move, it's making her unsure of what to do. To Mora it seems like she is experiencing fear, she knows it is impossible, to feel something. She is an android designed to do a simple task,so then why does she feel so wrong. This...feeling is not okay, she does NOT like it. Wait, 'Like it' She's not supposed to like anything, she's so confused, having trouble understanding what exactly is happening to her. Her eyes become blurry, She's crying. She quickly wipes her face with her arm. She stands up just as quick and leans against the wall. _WHAT 1S HAPPENING TO ME ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter
> 
> Constructive Criticism is welcomed and wanted


End file.
